Jaune, The Incredible Hulk
by Roman God of Chaos
Summary: Jaune could never get any transcripts and never cheated his way into Beacon. Four years have passed and he spent two working in the Schnee Mines. However, one day a new type of dust is discovered but it proved unstable after finding it. Jaune was presumed dead, and a beast has started destroying villages. Why are there wanted pictures of Jaune? AU Hulk and Jaune become one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Yup another story. I am probably going to only have these four stories out now. I felt like this was needed, and this is four years after Beacon. Everyone graduated, got out, and has separated. More will be explained, but the summary explains a bit to you. Remember this is about the hulk, so Jaune's going to be a bit of an asshole sometimes but still nice. Time to start it up.**

 _Schnee Dust Mines_

"Come on boys! That rock ain't gonna mine itself at this rate. Keep it up!" A man shouted at the workers who were using their pick axes to strike the rock at the end of the mine. The mine was full of steel carts full of dust, mostly earth based dust due to their location, and the workers were all striking at rocks at sides of the mines. The workers were all faunus and always worked hard to the point of bones breaking.

However all but one were faunus. This one man was Jaune Arc. He had joined two years ago after becoming nineteen years old and was clearly inexperienced all those years ago, but after a few tips he learned the ropes. He was in the middle of the newest mine at the far right quadrant with about nine other faunus workers.

"So…after I tried getting transcripts, it turned out…that they couldn't make any for Beacon!" Jaune told his fellow miners after finally breaking through another chunk of rock, his blue overalls dirtied once more from the dust that flew off.

"After that I guess you can say I gave up. I mean look at me guys, scrawny, weak, and I didn't even go to combat school. I bet I would have been kicked out the minute I joined even with fake transcripts. Now look at me, working in the mines. My family understood and they didn't really get angry at me, but they were disappointed that I worked here. You know what I'm saying, Mike?" Jaune asked a fox faunus to his right.

Mike was your average build faunus, and was a year older than Jaune, but he had red fox ears and brown eyes. He was one of Jaune's first friends here and helped him with mining the first day. For two years Mike and Jaune had been in the same mining unit and always mined together. However even then it was still depressing.

"Don't sell yourself short kid. You did well, but sometimes we aren't meant for those kinds of things. I mean look at me and tell me what I am." An old faunus on Jaune's left reassured the boy.

This old faunus' name was Eddy and he was about sixty years old with a pair of bunny ears on his head. He had a long beard that went all the way to his chest and was quite big for an old man, but even when old he could still kick the asses of the other faunus here who were sometimes rude. Eddy was considered the wise one of the group and was a good guy with a good heart, but his wisdom was strange. Sometimes it was just so good it was amazing that it helped everyone, but Jaune still needed a bit to go on.

"You're an old worker here, right." Jaune replied to the question he was given only moments ago and struck at a hard piece of rock in his way.

"Yes, but this old worker had so a dream. I wanted to be a hunter, but I was so afraid that I didn't even go to combat school. I thought I would be a failure, but in truth I could have done it. I had the skills, I could have honed them, and I could have achieved my dream. However I let fear guide me, and I ended up here. Jaune you can be so much more, and I see it in you," Eddy stated as he combed his white hair that fell all the way to his back.

"Look, Eddy, thank you but I'm not a hero, I'm not some big time famed hunter, and I'm not destined for anything. I'm just someone expendable in this war of grimm." Jaune stated and stopped picking away at the rock in front of him.

Eddy stopped as well and put a comforting and on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune looked up to see Eddy's eyes shining bright red before returning back to their normal brown color. His overalls stained with dirt and dust.

"You're wrong. I see it in you, a light. A light so fierce that it will burn away all the darkness, and this light will shine your way. The journey will be difficult, but know that you are _strong._ Now let's get back to work, huh?"

Jaune smiled and looked at the rock in front of him with determination and struck again, but found his tool stuck in a crack he had previously made. He grunted and started to pull but the pick axe would not budge. He growled and put his foot beneath a shard of rock and pulled and fell back with his pick axe in hand, however the crack had grown and this time had emitted a bright green light that radiated from the rock. It seemed to shine throughout the entire mine, gaining the attention of numerous workers who all began putting down their tools to check on the new light.

Jaune got up to see everyone picking away at the source of the light which grew brighter and powerful by the second. Jaune got up and the overseer came on by with his hat shining onwards. The overseer…

Jaune could say that almost everyone hated him, no hate was not the right word. They _despised_ him. He always treated everyone unequally, mocking the faunus and even Jaune. He always gave punishments to those who didn't even do anything wrong. He had gotten a faunus' check cut down by almost seventy five percent just because of a crack he made in a mine of dust was told to be dangerous, but really it was harmless. The overseer was a tall man in his late forties with a beard that wrapped around his chin. He had combed slick black hair that was tied into a ponytail, but his eyes held that of disgust whenever he looked at Jaune.

"What are you all doing? Get back to work and mine that light source. Could be a new type of dust. Now get to it or your salaries are cut AGAIN! Jaune get your ass back to work you slacker! You too old man," Overseer hurried everyone.

Eddy only smiled which seemed to tick the Overseer off. Once he left everyone began picking at where Jaune did while Mike helped him up. After Jaune was pulled he resumed mining the spot he was originally at and as the crack grew so did some sort of feel to the air. Like a gentle hum which grew with every pick into the rock.

"You okay, Jaune?" Mike asked his friend who gave only a nod.

As everyone hit the rock Eddy's face had a look of worry. He sniffed the air and instantly began shouting at the top of his lungs, stopping everyone from working at the moment. The Overseer returned with a look of annoyance on his face as everyone stopped their work.

"What are you stopping for? It's almost cracked open. Get that new deposit of dust, now!"

Eddy looked at the Overseer and shook his head with defiance in his eyes.

"We cannot. I can tell it is unstable dust, and if picked at will collapse the entire mine. We have to check in with the Schnees to see if we can do anything to make it safer, or maybe have some type of supports build to hold the mines up. Everyone will not mine it until we have a safer way of mining the dust. Everyone, let us go now." Eddy led the other faunus and Jaune quickly followed them.

The Overseer growled and grabbed the pick axe from the ground and began striking at Jaune's crack, the largest of the cracks, and Eddy turned around in shock and ran to stop him. However the Overseer landed one last strike to the crack and with that an explosion of rocks and dust occurred. A rock impaled the Overseer, and the last look on his face was one of shock.

Alarms sounded throughout the mines and with that everything began collapsing. The mines were becoming unstable after the explosion, and a green fire began leaking from the crack. Jaune ran back in shock to get Eddy, and Mike would have followed had the crowds of Faunus not dragged him out. Jaune ran through the falling debris and ran through the cave. He froze as he saw the Overseer's body impaled to the far corner of the wall. He looked around and found Eddy on the floor, his chest with a shard of rock impaled through.

"Eddy!" Jaune ran and got down onto his knees and lifted the old man by his head who had a sad smile with blood leaking from his wound. Eddy coughed out some blood and was looking at Jaune with red eyes glowing. The dust that was slowly building up to combustion began building up with fires tracing in.

"J-jaune…I want you to become a hero…your strength is undeniable. I-i-I'm not going to make it kid. I…need you…to become a hero. You are…strong, and your light shines like a flame. It is for…you to decide what you…want to do. You will have two paths for you, and they will…decide your fate, but do not…let it change you. I have…a granddaughter, Velvet. I need…you to find her…she is in…vale. Go find her…and tell her…what…," Eddy's eyes seemed to fade and with that his body stopped breathing.

"Eddy? Come on, don't fuck around with me! Eddy. Eddy! EDDY!" Jaune shouted, but it was of no use. His friend was dead, and he had failed him. A hero though…

The dust behind Jaune began to build up into flashing lights and the explosion would soon come. Jaune thought about everything in his life, his job, and his failures in the past, and his fear. However he would not let those fears dictate his life, nor would it stop him from becoming…a hero. Jaune closed the eyes of Eddy and with that the mine collapsed, closing off the escape for Jaune.

However instead of fear Jaune looked into the dust mine that would implode and he began walking towards it. His eyes showed no fear, but bravery, courage, and determination.

"You think I'm scared? I won't die here. Not now, not ever! COME ON! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT! I WILL LIVE!" Jaune stomped his boot into the ground and with that the explosion occurred. The mines were blown away by a blast of green dust that burst through the collapsed caves and sent a spire of rocks and metal into the air.

The faunus outside all saw the explosion from a safe distance away and bowed their heads in silence and Mike could only shed a tear with the demise of his friends, Eddy and Jaune were gone. They were all evacuated from the area while Schnee managers and construction workers came in to check for any survivors.

During the excavation they found something peculiar there, and all the workers were confused as well from what they saw. It was from where the explosion had started but what they found was disturbing but strange. There lay the body of an old faunus man with bunny ears, but that was strange. Everything had been incinerated and blown apart, but then came the real shocker. A footprint. A large footprint which was the size of a man's chest. The footprints led up to the exposed hole in the ceiling.

 _Forests_

" **RAGHH!"** With that roar another Ursa Major was sent to the floor, its jaw ripped open and its entire torso full of holes. In the center of a forest there was a creature the size of an ursa with green skin, and eyes that held power. The bodies of over a hundred grimm surrounded it, and they began fading into dust a few minutes after.

The creature turned back and stepped on the last beowolf, ending its pathetic life there. The humanoid creature released another roar of victory and jumped off. It was heading towards…Vale.

 **A/N; Hey guys and thank a good review, Benthino, for checking the ideas I listed. Now I won't be posting those other stories until one of my stories finishes. I don't want too many, but when I get the time I MAY try. Now send me some reviews and whatever you like. I hope this hulk thing works out, and let's just say Jaune will meet some** _ **bad**_ **people that we all love. I'll leave it to your imaginations.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Yup another chapter. So I have an order of things to do for my chapters, and as for the characters, Cinder, Neo, and Velvet will all have a big role to play in case you were curious. Now Jaune will be a bit of an asshole, sometimes, but he will still be pretty nice. Know that most of the RWBY characters have matured and grown older in four years. Now onto our story.**

* * *

 _Unknown Forest_

The forest was calm and quiet. The only sounds to fill the air were the chirping of bugs and the wind blowing through the trees, leaves blowing away and scattering. However there lay a large crater in the middle of the entire forest, with so much destruction filling the area. The trees were broken down, footprints lay everywhere, and a huge fist imprint was in the middle of the forest.

Jaune opened his eyes slowly as the sun filled his vision. He groaned slowly and attempted to get back up before falling down and clutching his bare stomach.

' _Wait what? I had a shirt on…'_ Jaune got up after about two minutes of recuperating and finally got up onto his knees.

Jaune looked around and saw a forest, well what was a forest. Everything was wrecked, and almost every tree was uprooted and either ripped in half and shoved through the grass around him. He noticed he had absolutely no shirt! His pants were torn to the point where they could be mistaken as shorts. He finally got up from his knees and looked around before a thought came to mind

' _Eddy, and the…explosion. What the hell happened?'_ Jaune thought with a confused expression.

"I remember…to become a hero, and his granddaughter, Velvet. I remember the explosion though, but how did I not die? How did I get here?" Jaune had so many questions that he didn't even think the people who survived would even be able to answer.

He looked around and began to think. He had to go find Velvet as soon as possible if Eddy told him that. However the question still remains. How the hell was he supposed to find her? Now she might have bunny ears, dead giveaway if possible, but how the hell was he supposed to approach a granddaughter and say, "Hey sorry about your grandpa, but he died and I somehow miraculously lived through an unstable dust explosion?" Jaune had literally no idea on how to do this, and to make matters worse…

"I'M FUCKING LOST!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and kicked a piece of wood over.

He walked by the wood an decided to go forward, it seemed to be the most logical choice, but what he failed to notice about the wood was that it had large hand prints on it as if it was used as a weapon.

* * *

 _Three Hours Later_

Jaune was currently in the back of a wagon with a pair of grey sweatpants and a red t-shirt. The man at the front made the bull go at a normal pace and was quite old. He had seen Jaune once he made it to the road that was literally ten miles out, but for some reason he had a lot more stamina than he had before. Jaune was given some fresh clothes once they stopped by a nearby town, getting some clothes for the young man, and then going to Vale. The wagon was one from a farm, full of pitchforks, shovels, and little scythes.

"So what were you doing out there anyways? Those forests are Grimm infested and usually they follow their prey out. You a hunter or a huntsman in training?" The old man asked as he hurried the bull along.

"I honestly have no clue. I just woke up, but from what I can tell I think something scared the Grimm away. There was a lot of destruction and it looked like whatever had been fighting left. Could be some sort of skirmish but no. I was a mine worker for the Schnee Dust Company, but an explosion occurred. After that it all went black." Jaune replied with his face full of confusion still.

The old man seemed perplexed, as if he was thinking of something to say, before snapping his fingers with a smile of achievement.

"The mine collapse that was a few miles away from Mountain Glenn? The one that happened about two months ago?"

Jaune's entire body froze at that statement. Two months? How long had he been out? What the hell did happen to him? The explosion that felt like hours ago was two whole months. How had he not been dead from starvation, or medical care, or even in that forest infested with Grimm? He looked at his hands in confusion and horror.

"You know what's weird? Around that time some kind of green monster began showing up at villages. From what I hear it's being called a menace, but it also saved people from a few Grimm attacks. However the destruction found by the military made them think otherwise. Maybe that big creature came in and killed those Grimm around you, huh?"

Jaune thoughts came to another halt, but this time curiosity filled his head. _'Green? Could this green monster have emerged from the dust we mined? If so, then this is all my fault…,'_ he thought grimly.

However they came to a halt once the bull began to stamp its hooves in fear. It stamped repeatedly and shook the binds that held it. It bucked and the old man tried to soothe it which did nothing more than anger it. Jaune looked around and soon heard the sound of…feet? He looked behind and saw something that struck fear in his heart.

Grimm. About three dozen at best, and beowolves as well. An alpha at the lead, and behind it were its pack of Grimm, all ready to feast on the two men and the bull. Jaune looked at the old man who kept trying to calm the animal down, but by the way things were going there was no way for them to get through the borders. Jaune looked back at the Grimm and remembered the words Eddy gave him,

" _J-jaune…I want you to become a hero…,"_

" _Become a hero."_

" _Hero."_

Jaune looked at the horde and narrowed his eyes before jumping off the wagon. He looked in the wagon and grabbed a pitchfork and held it as a man would when thrusting a spear into their opponent's lungs. He began walking towards the horde that howled and began their charge.

"Kid what are you…," the old man tried to ask but was stopped by the blonde man's shout.

"No! Get out of here while you can! I'll see if I can hold them off, give you time to get away as far as possible. Just go!" Jaune shouted back and the man cut the reins to the bull and let the beast run. The old man not too far behind it, leaving the Arc alone against this battle.

He sighed and held the pitchfork at the ready. Why did he even say that in the first place? He wasn't strong, he wasn't quick, and he wasn't even that smart. He was some weak, small, defenseless man and couldn't even wield the Arc weapons. However…he had to be. He needed to be. With newfound determination he charged at the horde of Grimm that made their way to the young blonde man. Jaune growled, his eyes full of rage, hate, and anger. However he suddenly stopped when pain shot throughout his body like electricity.

He fell to his knees, his bones felt as if they were breaking, his entire back ached with utter pain, and his chest which hurt the most. He didn't know why, but he felt…change. This didn't stop the grimm though as they all pounced onto the young man, each laying their jaws, or raking their claws against the man's body.

" **RAAAAAAAAH!"**

The beowolves were all launched back by a sudden uplift, as if something emerged from the ground beneath. However what the beasts saw was indeed the strangest prey ever. The beast in front of them had green skin, bulging muscles, and black hair and a shade of green coursing through it. The shirt it wore before was now torn with only a few remains left hanging on its shoulder. The creature's eyes were the most noticeable trait of them all. They were green and held the most rage ever, and in its hands was a Beowolf who was biting at its elbow.

The beast seemed annoyed before he gripped the mouth of the Beowolf and grabbed the lower body and ripped it in half. The green monster threw the pieces away, ripping off the tattered pieces of the clothes before, and released the most terrifying roar in all of history.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

The beowolves all roared and charged all at once and began to dive at the beast who slammed them away. A Beowolf leapt from behind and latched itself onto the creature's back, biting at its shoulder, green blood oozing from the wound. The behemoth did not take this well and grabbed the Grimm from behind its back and slammed it to the floor beneath it, sending his foot into its chest and breaking through. The behemoth roared and began a bloody rampage onto the Grimm, ripping them in half and slamming their heads into the dirt beneath it.

The alpha was the one who stayed behind and began circling the green beast. The green monster was busy ripping off the stray beowolves that were now beginning their retreat back towards the forests and where they came from. The alpha leapt and pounced onto the green monster's neck, gnawing its jaws at the neck and eliciting loud roars from the beast. The beast only seemed to get angrier and began getting into a run. With it running the Beowolf began to lose its grip but still held on. However it soon began taking leaps, until these leaps felt like jumps, and then the beast skyrocketed into the air. The alpha lost its grip and fell down to its death, a small splat could be seen from where the beast was.

 _Border_

At the border lay a wall of sorts which defended the cities from Grimm, but there lay about a total of over a thousand soldiers blasting the occasional stray Grimm. However they were not prepared for a large section of the wall beneath them to crumble from some sort of projectile that came in.

The sergeant came out and began pointing fingers at an orange colored soldier and a maroon colored soldier.

"Simmons, Grif! I thought I told you not to blow up the wall!"

Before they could respond the other section of the wall was smashed to pieces which left another Ursa shaped hole beneath them. What they saw was a large green man that came out, running at high speeds and taking another leap which sent it on its way towards Vale.

"Um…sir. I don't think that was Grif."

"Oh shut up kiss ass."

* * *

 _Outside of Vale_

A resounding shockwave occurred once the creature made its way down to the floor again, smashing up the remaining concrete beneath it. It began walking before it stumbled to the floor and began breathing slowly. It let out a small weak roar before it began shrinking, the skin turning back to a normal human hue and its hair turning from its green tint to its blonde hair. Jaune Arc was left there, outside of Vale, with no shirt again, and a pair of ripped pants.

A mysterious figure came walking by and heard the shockwave from where she was and soon came to a run before stopping in front of the boy and the massive crater beneath the two of them. Said figure gasped and gripped the young man by his torso and began hefting him with a tough time pulling him to their shoulder and began to carry him towards Vale.

 **A/N; Another chapter in and I hope this gets you followers happy. Merry Christmas, you filthy animals. Home Alone reference, to anyone who did not get that you have had a sad childhood. Anyways I will have to make another chapter for Man of Grimm, then Chaos Dragon Slayer, then Torchwick, then this. I hope you enjoyed it…filthy fucking animals. Nah I love you. No I don't. Yes I do! NOW GTFO AND START FOLLOWING! I got to go celebrate Chanukah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Hey guys and back to our hulk story! Now before we begin I should have informed you that Cinder will not be a bad guy, and none of that stuff happened. No queen or ulterior motives in the making, Ruby still went to Beacon, and that is all I want to say. I don't want to leave out any spoilers for you guys or ruin the story. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and we can shed some light in on Jaune's alter ego, huh?**

* * *

 _Atlesian Ship Currently Over Atlas_

General James Ironwood could say that over the years they had repelled the Grimm and the White Fang well, but nothing seemed to out of the ordinary. However, it was until he had heard a collapse in the Schnee Dust Mines that caught his attention. Usually he wouldn't see much into it, but when one of his men came reporting that tech had found a large source of power burst through the computers then it drew his attention.

"Soldier, have we had any contact with squad seven?" General Ironwood asked the soldier at the communication station.

The soldier, on the far right, swirled his chair to face the General and performed a quick, and respectful, salute to his general before responding.

"Affirmative. Squad has made contact with the debris and has found multiple dead. We recovered broken footage and they say…something emerged from the collapse," the soldier replied with uncertainty.

Ironwood blinked and had asked for footage which was given to him on a scroll. He wasn't sure what he saw, but he saw a blonde young man stand up as a bright green light emitted from cracks beneath some rock. The mines had cameras around the mines to pay attention for any slackers or people not doing their shifts, but he was shocked to see some footage lived. However, what was strange was when the rocks collapsed the blonde young man began growing and soon grew into something Ironwood couldn't believe. It made him lose his composure and left nothing but shock on his face. He examined the once blonde young man and saw nothing but a large hulking behemoth stand in place before leaping out. The footage was cut out when the mines finally collapsed.

Ironwood stared at this and thought of that green behemoth that stood in place. He had heard it was due to a dust accident but he had never seen dust that uncontrollable before. He had heard some rumors and gossip among the troops that a green beast was rampaging around villages outside the kingdom of Vale, and was closing in. If this man, or whatever he was, was still alive then he proved a danger to the people of Vale. He had heard reports of it attacking settlements and Grimm, but the damage was undeniable. He would need to find this man first though.

"Soldier!"

"Sir?"

"Contact the Kingdom of Vale and tell them to watch out and look for this man. Only set to capture this man, and make sure that he is detained properly whenever anyone sees him. Send word to the hunters and huntresses of Vale to keep an eye out as well. I want this man's face all over Vale and wanted posters for his arrest." Ironwood commanded and the soldier sent a salute to him before going back to his computer and sending over a picture of the blonde man's face.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in a Coffee Shop in Vale_

Jaune couldn't really see much since he was just seeing only black, but he had a huge headache come to mind when he began to stir. However, just as he opened his eyes he saw a bright light shine down and the young man gave out an annoyed groan before standing up. He stretched his limbs and felt something slip off his waist but he gave no indication. He looked around and noticed a room with a couch and a television in front with a coffee table in the middle and a nice Ursa skin rug. He took notice of a few pictures of a woman with silky black hair and a short one with strange ice cream colored hair.

The door began to unlock itself as he stood up and he immediately turned around and entered was the same woman with luscious black hair with beautiful amber eyes and in a red dress that showed off those long creamy legs. Jaune couldn't deny his blush and neither did the woman. She came in holding a fresh pair of jeans and a T-shirt but had dropped them as her gaze lowered.

He followed her gaze and noticed that the cloth wrapped around his waist, which he had let fall off, was to cover his modesty. He looked up and they both just stared at each other for the shortest time, it felt like a year for them, before they both opened their mouths.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"KYAAA!"

Jaune quickly grabbed a cushion and put it over his crotch and the woman had turned around and held the open the door while fanning herself, her face had turned as red as a tomato. By Oum himself, what the hell was going on?

"I-i-I think y-you're going to n-need these," The woman stated after a full two minutes and quickly kicked over the jeans with her high heels and waited for the blonde to grab them and put them on.

After five minutes Jaune and the woman both took a seat on the couch, not sure how to respond to what had just happened. They both just stared at the television with just…no idea what to say. After a while of playing with their hands or just kicking their feet about they both looked to each to respond but returned to their distractions.

"Cinder Fall." She stated to the blonde.

"…Jaune Arc," he responded and looked up to see her smile shyly before brushing away her hair from blocking too much of her eye.

"Umm…yeah. Well I wanted to ask about where the hell am I? How hell did I get here anyways?"

Cinder looked a bit surprised and looked to Jaune with curiosity in those amber orbs of hers. She picked up an empty glass on the coffee table and stared at it for but a moment before putting it away.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember… Grimm. Then I charged in, and I wake up naked here. The hell happened to the Grimm anyways?" Jaune replied with confusion clear in his eyes.

Cinder had to say she had a good judge on character when she locked eyes with someone. She had brought this blonde man in when she found him in a crater for Oum's sake, and not to mention those clothes of his that were ripped to shreds. When she dragged him back to the shop's backroom she didn't expect him to wake up and not stay recovering. However, when she looked him in those blue orbs of his they were full of a lot of innocence, but a lot of shame and regret deep in the back.

"You were in a crater for some reason, just outside of Vale. I was on way back here because I was busy visiting a friend of mine when I came across you. There were definitely no Grimm anywhere near but you looked as if some animals had torn into you. Do…do you remember anything else?" Cinder asked with a curious gaze.

Jaune tried to piece together his memories but could only remember small fragments. A large green fist crushed the skull of a Grimm, but that was all before an aching headache caused him to let out a painful grunt and clutch his head in hands. Cinder, seeing a problem, pat Jaune on the back soothingly before going up to the same door she had entered.

"Stay right there, and don't move. I am going to go get a drink to calm yourself down," she walked out and left Jaune to clutch his head.

Two minutes had passed before she returned with a steaming cup of coffee in a mug. She set the coffee onto the table and pushed it closer to the edge for Jaune to grab. Jaune stared at her with curious eyes but made no complaint to the drink he was offered. He took the cup and drank a bit from it before shuddering. It wasn't bad. No. It was delicious. The taste was just amazing and the temperature was just right. He began taking large gulps, gaining an amused chuckle from Cinder in the process, but showed no more signs of any pain in his head. In fact, he felt a lot calmer now than he had the past few days.

"Thanks…I feel relieved. I feel much better now, but I guess it's time for me to be kicked out right? You're done helping some random guy on the street, especially giving him clothes. I hope I don't lose these ones either, you know," Jaune stated with a dry chuckle.

His family didn't mind that he didn't become a huntsmen like every other Arc. His older, and younger sisters, are and would be much better hunters than he could ever hope to be. However, he was alone without his family and had found out that no one is kind. They'd kick you out the first minute you're in their house, and he was sure it was going to happen now. He expected a cold laugh, a slap to the back of the head, or even silence.

He didn't expect a light hearted chuckle.

"Why would I do that? You obviously know your way around Vale at all. Plus, it'd be good to have some extra help around the shop," Cinder replied with an amused smirk.

"You're serious? You'd let me stay here?" Jaune asked with surprise. He wanted to be sure this wasn't some sick joke, but after looking Cinder in the eyes he didn't see anything that could be called betrayal or mocking, but then again what did he know about reading people?

"Yes. I am serious, Jaune, and I am serious about helping you settle around here. Actually, why are you visiting Vale anyways?" Cinder questioned and put a finger to her chin to look the role of a questionable person.

Jaune suddenly snapped his fingers, the memories rushing back into process, and suddenly shouted out, "Velvet!"

"As in the color?" Cinder asked.

"No, not the color, a person named Velvet. I was sent here by her uncle to find her, and tell her about what had happened. Otherwise, everything was a waste." Jaune answered and got up and paced around a small corner of the room.

He had, somehow, made it to Vale, but how was he to find a woman named Velvet, especially a Faunus one. People in Vale had problems with Faunus as well, but he didn't know how he was going to find her. Her uncle had told him that she was in her second year when he first joined the mines, so she was definitely a legal huntress by now.

"Cinder, do you know about a huntress named Velvet by any chance? A Faunus one?" Jaune asked his newest companion who had also gotten up to hopefully listen in one the man's constant muttering.

Cinder took the time to think of Jaune's question and for but a brief moment Jaune thought she didn't know anything until she snapped her fingers and walked out of the room once more before returning with a magazine. She turned a few pages of it before finally handing it to Jaune who read it over. On a page was a picture of a team of huntsmen and huntresses. Two female and two male. There was a very large bulky one, somehow a monk from his view, with a sword and a shorter man with two weapons on his arms. Then came in a fashion diva with a handbag, but what caught his attention was the bunny Faunus next to the fashion diva.

She had a cute smile on her face and her ears were bent forward in an almost cute manner.

"This is his grandkid, alright. Thanks, Cinder. Now you said something about helping around the shop, right? Is this place some sort of small shop or something?" Jaune asked with an almost confused expression.

"You're almost there, but nope. It's more of a little coffee shop down in Vale here. It gets good days, and then my days where I just enjoy the silence with Neo," she replied with a small smile.

"Isn't a small little coffee shop the same thing though?" Jaune corrected but immediately flinched when Cinder's stare bore into his eyes. If looks could kill then Jaune would be nothing but a steaming pile of ashes on the floor now.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure you got that wrong. Maybe it was a _slip_ of the tongue?" Cinder asked, her hardened gaze melting the poor man on that very spot.

"Y-yep! Slip of the t-tongue!" Jaune squeaked out, and let out an inner sigh once Cinder's gaze returned to her normal happy self.

"Anyways, I will need you to work at the shop since you might be staying a while. Are you going to be staying in Vale or do you not have any rooms? If not you can sleep here in the storage room or at my house." Cinder offered, but Jaune quickly raised his hand.

"No, no, no I just couldn't do that to someone who gave me fresh clothes, awkward moment still lingers, but I couldn't take over your home. I have horrible sleeping habits, especially snoring. I'll sleep here with the couch." He replied with a smile that earned a chuckle from Cinder.

"Alright, but if you ever want to switch then I will allow you to sleep at my home in the guest room. Now onto more serious matters, ignoring the awkward moment as you said before, what are you going to do when you find this Velvet person?"

Jaune grimaced at that. He hadn't really thought of that when he set off to Vale. He somehow survived an explosion that collapsed an entire mine, impaled his friend, and killed his dick of a boss. Then he gets swarmed by Grimm, gets found by beautiful woman, and now temporarily is in her care. He had really just been winging it all this time, but the real problem was the smile on the Faunus' face on the magazine.

She looked so happy, and he had to tell her that her uncle had died in an explosion and he had survived. She was going to think he ran off, left Eddy to die, and try to woo her. Honestly, that was how Jaune would see it if someone told him that story. Not to mention the time that it had happened at as well.

"I'll figure it out, but I'm finally in Vale. So, Cinder, what do we do now?" The young Arc asked his newest friend in years.

"Calm down, Jaune. It's seven in the morning and you already want to get to work? How noble of you," Cinder replied with a sarcastic edge in her voice.

Jaune merely chuckled and stated, "Well working was all I ever did. Working in a mine for around two years does that to a guy like myself."

Cinder let out a short gasp and let her eyes widen slightly at this revelation. Jaune wasn't surprised with this since most people thought that only Faunus worked in the mines, and it was true. Jaune was a human who hadn't done that in ages, especially since it was only Faunus in his area.

"You worked in the mines? Why would you subjugate yourself to something like that?" Cinder asked and this is what brought a dry, humorless, chuckle from the man's mouth.

"I wanted to be a huntsman, but destiny wasn't in my favor I guess. It never seems to be actually, especially with everything that happened to me. I'm surprised I'm not grieving for the death of my friend, or is it because I'm too focused on fulfilling his last wish that I can't seem to have the time to even shed a tear."

"…Destiny may have done this, but I can tell that there might be a reason a beautiful woman such as myself found you there in that crater, all alone. Maybe I'm your angel in disguise, or another rock in your path. Either way, I brought you here to work or you're gonna work. Now I'm going to have to call Neo for a nametag for you." Cinder replied to the young man, leaving herself as cryptic as possible.

She turned to walk away and head for the door but froze and suddenly snapped her fingers, catching the attention of the Arc.

"You should go into Vale. Explore the area, look around, and buy some more clothes for yourself. There should be a diner just four blocks down from here to the left. When you're done get back here and if you get lost just ask for the special coffee shop. Everyone knows what it'll mean." Cinder offered Jaune with a clap of her hands.

Jaune looked hesitant, not sure how he would react to the city, but wiped that look off his face once he saw Cinder's smile. He couldn't really say no, especially with her stares. He took a big gulp and shook his head up and down. He opened the door to see a counter a few feet away with lots of coffee products around.

"Really was a coffee shop," he muttered under his breath with a small amount of amusement.

He walked outside of the shop, taking his sweet time to go to the diner that Cinder told him about. He would have to gain some bearings first, think everything over, and then find a way to contact Velvet.

' _Monty be with me!'_

* * *

 _Beacon Academy_

" _Ozpin, please understand this man could prove to be a very large threat, especially to Vale. I highly recommend using my army,"_ James said through the scroll.

Ozpin, currently sitting down with his mug in hand, stared at his oldest friend with eyes full of curiosity, as if trying to figure out his friend. He looked behind him to inspect Beacon's grounds from within the tower and ignored another burst from James once more.

"James, if what you say is true then a military approach will do nothing but scare the poor man. The wanted posters will be posted, but you will not bring an army here all for one man who you might not even be right about." Ozpin replied, and cut off the transmission right before James could argue.

He sighed and began sending out a message to any huntsmen and huntresses that could be spared on the search for this blonde man. He needed more coffee at this point in life.

 **A/N; Hey there guys, and first and foremost, Jesus I took a while to get this one up. I would have made it 4000 words but I felt like ending it there would be better, make you all wait like the tyrant I am. First thing though, Pyrrha's death… did not affect me that much. She was a good character due to her whole storyline, doesn't like fame, and is alone, but she just came off to me like a clingy girl to Jaune. I never did support that pairing. I'll be a bit sad, but hey, they killed my favorite villain. WHY ROMAN?! Now firstly we come to contact with, Cinder Fall. As you can tell she is way OOC and that breach and collapse never happened. Neo and Cinder are pretty average people, but if you want Roman to be a worker at the coffee shop as well just tell me.**

 **The reason I chose Cinder and Neo in the first place was because I just like bad guys. I would have done a few OCs but I suck with them, only my Fairy Tail ones are good, and I thought using Cinder as a coffee shop owner would help. Plus, coffee is everything in there. Now if you have any questions concerning marvel universe crossovers or maybe a RWBY character gets a marvel power then just tell me or something. See you next time guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Not much to make a note of, but I will be thinking of having another marvel type of story coming out. Jaune as Ultron, starts off as a computer program made by Atlas, and then becomes corrupted by Cinder and decides to take matters into his own hands to bring peace between the four kingdoms. By destroying them. Anyways, you all send me your thoughts about that while we continue on. Anyways, guys, enjoy the story, read, review, like, favorite, share, and subscribe to my FF channel on fanfiction, right here. Alright, here we go into the world of the Hulk!**

* * *

 _Old Man's Diner_

"I'll take an order of pancakes, some waffles, and a glass of orange juice please," Jaune stated to the waitress and handed her his menu before resuming his original activity. By twiddling his thumbs under the table while still thinking of pathetic ways on how to find Velvet, especially speaking the truth. He was just… so lost now. He took the newspaper in hand and decided to read it while he waited and thought of the day so far.

He felt like literal shit right now, and while he was happy he got a job, he just didn't know what to do about this problem of his. He didn't even know how to ask a huntress for an audience without looking like some sort of fanboy or something like that. Plus, isolating yourself inside a SDC mine with no one but Faunus, they were the best though, to talk too was full of a lot of depression, anger, and not a lot on the news. Although he did keep hearing of the White Fang and was still disappointed in them.

A few of the Faunus were angry the day he told them that, but he had told them why. Peace. Violence did nothing but bring more bloodshed, and even if one side won all that would be left would be ruins of bodies, innocent people, and a regret. For Faunus rights Jaune believed if anyone were to stand up for Faunus then you would have to do your best to fight the law without violence, and it could be done. Nobody said it would be easy, but he knew it could be done if the White Fang just stopped these pointless attacks.

A plate was set right onto the table and he was already drooling right then and there. He had already began digging in like an animal, food going everywhere, while he munched and chewed onto his delicious pancakes and waffles. After a minute or two he was already picking his teeth to get rid of any stray pieces of pancakes or waffles left behind from his terrible attack on the food. He finished it with a large burp that popped from his lips. He smiled and checked his pockets, looking for some lien, but found nothing. No wallet, no lien, no money…

He looked around and steadily got up before running out the diner faster than a cheetah did when it was chasing its prey on a hunt. Police sirens would soon be heard a while later.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"I don't get why we're being sent on some goose chase for some guy who hasn't even done anything wrong. It makes absolutely no sense at all why we are even posting up fliers when Atlesian soldiers could be doing this," a bored tone spoke throughout the streets of Vale.

Coco was not in the mood today, and she was starting to get angry, and you wouldn't like her when she was angry. She had grown a lot ever since she graduated from Beacon, but she looked pretty much the same besides growing a tad bit more along with wearing a brown leather jacket with a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans. She had her belt and her stylish handbag which turned into a very big weapon of hers which she loved so much. She had been called back to Vale when the request came up to find some wanted man for Atlas, and she had assumed it was a very dangerous one at that.

"Calm yourself, Coco. We must be patient and we must never underestimate the enemy. True, he could be innocent, but even the most innocent of people have another page to their story," Yatsuhashi replied, calmly walking beside his leader.

She had called in Yatsuhashi since he was part of the team, along with being quite huge and intimidating. He hadn't changed at all besides the extra muscle, but besides that he was still wearing his usual attire from what he had worn in Beacon. His sword was strapped onto his back, as usual, and he was posting the fliers onto whatever he could.

"Shall we go over the information once more, Coco?" He asked his leader who gave a bored nod.

"Guy's name is Jaune Arc, famous warrior family really, but unlike his family he didn't make it into combat school. He then spent two years working pretty average jobs until he started working the next two, including this one, in the SDC mines. Apparently the general of the Atlesian Military needs blondie for something that may involve the recent collapse of the SDC's mining facility and quite a few deaths. Blondie was presumed dead but next thing you know he somehow escaped the mines. That's all there is, but what I don't understand is what got him out of there? He didn't have his aura unlocked at all, so what got him out of there?" Coco once again informed her partner, for the _ninth_ time today.

"Perhaps this dust could have forced his aura to act. While very rare it is not impossible for aura to activate at the host's most dire time of need. We should not rid the choices of the insane, but instead embrace them when the time may come," Yatsuhashi coolly replied, gaining another one of Coco's 'really' looks.

Before the diva could even reply she was knocked down and tossed onto the pavement below, falling right onto her bum. She looked up, ready to complain, but also saw a blonde on his ass as well, rubbing his head. Coco growled as she found just a smidge of dirt on her jacket, a _smidge!_ This man would not go unpunished!

"You…," she slowly growled out, her shades blocking the fire in her eyes from burning straight into the man's eyes.

"Oh shit! Got to go, sorry lady! I'm very sorry!" The blonde shouted and jumped right back up to his feet and immediately began running when two police officers came right out the corner of the street. They were both chasing the blonde, ignoring the two hunters in their path, and continuing forward to catch the blonde.

"Hey! You get back here and apologize properly to a lady!" Coco shouted out, getting right back up and wiping away the dirt on her jacket.

"…I believe that was the man from the posters," Yatsuhashi informed Coco who merely let out a snort.

"Yeah right, as if the guy, who has huntsmen and huntresses, AND the Atlesian Military looking for him, would be out in the open without even wearing shady clothes. You're just being paranoid, Yatsuhashi," Coco replied, ignoring the flier of the blonde on the side.

* * *

 _Later_

Jaune was tossed roughly into his cell and attempted to run back out in a very weak attempt to escape. However, the police officer had just closed off the cell and let the blonde run into it while he fell onto his back on the floor with a groan of pain.

"Come on! I was poor, broke, and cheap! You can't do this to me, because I got rights! Let me out, because if you don't I'll… umm… I'll be really angry, and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" Jaune tried to threaten the officer outside who merely sighed and tipped his hat down, hoping to catch a quick snooze.

"Fuck!" Jaune cursed out, slamming his head into his palms and muttering bunches of curses to himself.

"I can't believe it at all. First I run out of money, then I don't pay, then I run, and then I'm in prison. Cinder's going to fire me, no, she's going to murder me then fire my dead body to wherever she can the evidence of my body! Then I'm going to be brought back to life just to be insulted because I see small short women that no one else can see!" Jaune shouted out, pointing to the petite young lady who was sitting on his bench with an ice cream cone in hand, waving at her cellmate.

"Seriously?! Can't you see this girl?" Jaune called out to the cop who growled out and began batting at the bars with his baton, getting a good painful reaction from Jaune who finally shut up and covered his ears with his hands as the cop kept banging. This also seemed to piss off the short ice cream haired girl who growled and suddenly blinked away and appeared in a quick flash and slammed her parasol into the man's bagpipes, and then knocked him out with a quick kick to the head.

Jaune just stared at her, now realizing that the illusion he had been speaking to was real all this time. To be fair though he had thought she was only something a crazy man would see out of his mind since she followed them inside the police car that took him here, but when he asked they didn't say much and said there was no one there, and then when he was being interrogated he once again pointed out to the silent girl who they, once again, said did not exist.

"… So you are real?" He asked, nervously if I may add, and watched as the ice cream girl gave a quick nod before suddenly opening the cage with the keys she had pried off the unconscious police officer. She gave a mock bow and offered her hand to Jaune, tempting him to take it to prove she was the real deal.

He expected a few things when he grabbed the hand of the small woman. A.) A nice polite kiss to the hand, B.) An umbrella to his face, or just some kind of weird flirt/crazy/insane yandere type of girl. Seeing the room around him go blink in an instant, feeling his organs splatter inside his very body, and then reform and then break apart jut to repeat the process again was not one of them.

* * *

 _Cinder's Shop_

Jaune landed on the couch with the ice cream girl right next to him. He began grasping at his chest, gasping and checking his face, body, and certain special places to make sure that nothing was out of place, tampered with since that… horrendous thing, but found everything to be in working order. Even gutsy! He looked to see the silent girl, who he had thought was an illusion just five minutes ago, and gave her a glare while she smiled.

"Is my life always going to be this exciting or am I going to catch a break anytime soon?" Jaune asked with an annoyed tone, gaining the look of the girl who pointed her umbrella to one of the pictures that Cinder had.

"What? You want to rob a place that isn't… even," Jaune couldn't finish when he saw the same multi hair colored girl hugging Cinder's side and waving at the camera.

"… This the part where you start putting me through various work outs and acting like a tsundere for a bit? Except your chest isn't like a washboard, so you're technically not a tsundere but you are short," he muttered the last part, which seemed like the girl had heard when she began pouting at him.

She held up her scroll and began typing in it, gaining a confused expression from the blonde, and then shoved it in his face.

" _Don't worry, yet, but your training in coffee doesn't begin until Cinder comes back, and tomorrow you start working. I hope you enjoy wearing green, because that's going to be your uniform, little man. Cinder's the boss, but don't think just because she handpicked you means that you get special training. Any other questions?"_

"Green is something I can work with, but I have one more," Jaune asked, politely, gaining an accepting nod from Neo.

"Never do that weird thing that made me feel like throwing up everywhere ever again! Ever!" He pointed out to Neo who only giggled.

" _No promises."_

Jaune was already starting to regret this.

 **A/N; Now I would have usually put more into a chapter, but I just couldn't find enough to put in. As you can clearly see Yatsuhashi and Coco are the first of but many hunters and huntresses to come looking for Jaune. I just couldn't find any ideas to make the chapter longer, so you'll have to wait. I'm going to be posting a new story with a new anime, High School DxD, later tomorrow or maybe on Monday. I hope you enjoy, and Neo is a lovely little sadist, ain't she? Let me know what you think of the chapter and what hunters and huntresses you want to see later. Who will oppose Jaune, and who will be with him against the opposing forces of Atlas? You decide, but some forces are already chosen.**

 **Choose wisely. LOVE YOU ALL MY LOVELY FOLLOWERS, AND UNTO THE GATES OF HELL! THE HUMANOID TYRANT RULES ALL!**


	5. NOTICE

**A/N; Is it true? Has the messiah returned to once more to take up his godlike duties?! No it is sadly not for I, The Humanoid Tyrant, have returned from the most tyrannical enemy, weird considering Tyrant is in my name, which was…**

 **Biology.**

 **Anyways it is good to be back but I have been busy changing my ways since I found out that my grades weren't up to the best. I am doing my best to get up there, which I will, BELIEVE IT, and don't you worry your little heads off. I'll be just fine in school since I'm going to be studying and working my ass off. Now I wanted to post a quick chapter for RWBY since I've been gone for a month or two and I just wanted to send this out since I realized that my time must be dedicated to schoolwork first. I hope you all enjoy my stories and I am sorry for my delay and this further one. School comes first though, and know that after this most of my time will be dedicated to school. I know you'll understand since a few people here are fellow writers and also have duties of their own to attend to. I will not be able to post for ten weeks, maybe more if I am correct, since the first semester was shortened and now the second one might be quick. I wanted to give out a notice that I won't be able to post and I didn't want you guys waiting without reason. I am sorry but I will make it up to all my adoring little munchkins one day!**


	6. Happy Notice

**A/N; Hey guys, and no It is sadly not a chapter, I just wanted to inform you all of my progress. The final semester will end in the next two weeks, starting next week, and I will be fine to go to continue my writing, but I'd have to refresh my roots because I got some good ideas here and there. Now there's a small chance I might have to take a summer class for Biology, just might but I'm definitely pulling through guys so don't worry about me because I'm going to make it, but I am so glad to almost come back to all my lovely fans! I wish you all well, and gimme your luck guys! Seriously, rabbit feet, charms, voodoo, and all kinds of demonic rituals to help me get by biology! Thank you!**


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

**AN: So, guys, I know it's been a while, a long time really, but laziness caught up but that's no excuse. I have a duty to you people, a fun hobby I like as well but I'm simply lazy. No way I am going to be repeating another year at my High School and I realizied some things, some good ones, and some bad ones. I need to wake up, I need to open my eyes, and I need to get up. All my life I've slept without truly knowing it but once this came in... I didn't cry, I didn't weep, nor was I sad. I was disappointed in myself, a smart kid, with a loving mother, and a father, while died a long time ago, was a man who would love everyone no matter what. I want to change, but it takes more than just a few words or speeches or promises, and I expect any and all feedback. My stories, I loved them, don't get me wrong, but I loved being lazy. I won't be writing for some time, but one day, I promise to return. I'm not gonna be gone for years or such, but school matters and I need to start changing guys. Some stories will be cancelled, such as my Fairy Tail one, I simply can't keep up and I think I'll let the pros write the good ones, Jaune, the Incredible Hulk, it was clearly just an idea with no plot but maybe I'll make a reboot, and I also wish to reboot some stories. Jaune, The Man of Grimm, will be rewritten due to its poor start and simply because I need to give it time and more.l realistic, and Jaune Torchwick simply because I want a new start and the character I made Jaune was simply not Jaune but someone else, and while I wanted Jaune different, his new personality, I basically gave him Deadpool's personality without creating his own, and the Ripper will continue as always. I won't be writing for some time, and I'm sorry, but for once I need to get up and wake up. Before I head out, not really but you get the point, guys, girls... don't always stay alone, always have friends, because for a while I didn't think I had many, but... I do, and I'm glad. To all the men out there I need to say that being a man isn't being the strongest, or being the bravest, or the coolest. Being a real man, a human being, is about showing who you REALLY are. No masks, no fake bravado, but who you are, and to everyone else? Treasure your family, yeah you'll have your arguments, but sometimes you need to realize they won't be there forever. Make every moment count, love them as you would, and of course always remember that somewhere...somehow... you are NEVER alone. I'll see you around, guys, but PM anytime and I'll talk, but stories won't be coming out for a while.**


End file.
